


The Sleeping Curse

by wand3rlust



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Guilt, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, set in season 2 before Aurora is taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3rlust/pseuds/wand3rlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan is faced with a dream where she can no longer deny her feelings for Aurora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping Curse

Mulan hacks through the overgrown plants and vines, Philip informs her they are very close to the castle. They reach a clearing to the courtyard, the bier is still far off but within sight now, towering in the middle overgrown with vines itself. Philip laughs beside her and and nearly bounds forward but Mulan places a hand on his shoulder stopping him short.

“Please, let me go first to be sure it is safe.”

“Mulan, we have been through this side by side this entire time, I would not…”

“Please,” Mulan protests interrupting his kind offer, “I swore an oath to return you to Aurora so that this kingdom might flourish again. Let me do this last task to be sure it will be so. It would be my greatest honor.” She raises her chin high and proud and gives him a hard stare, a dare.

His confused almost insulted look softens immediately as she explains herself and he nods understandingly. “Of course,” he half smiles. Philip reaches out his hand to grasp her forearm in a shake, she grasps back firmly. “It has been an honor Mulan, I would not be here if it weren’t for you. You will always have a place in our court. Please know that.”

She nods a silent thank you and places her helmut back on her head and pulls the sword from it’s hilt.

“Be safe,” she hears Philip say beside her, “and signal if you need help or when all is clear.”

She nods again and moves forward light on her feet monitoring all angles. It’s quiet, too quite, there are no sounds of birds or other animals, like they all have been frightened away. It’s eery and her heart is pounding now as she surveys the surroundings.She wonders if a spell is causing her fear to rise. She has fought in many battles and far more dangerous situations than this and yet the anxiousness overcoming her is starting to make it hard to breathe and all her senses on high alert. Still she moves forward with her one true task on her mind giving her the courage to continue. She made an oath, one she intends to keep until her very last breath. Thankfully just as she thought she might be actually taking her last breath the sun’s rays start to peek through the clouds and a faint scent of lavender fills the air.

A sensation of calm overtakes her when she’s within reach of the vines covering the bier and all anxiety melts away. She laughs a huff of relief and swings her sword at the thick vines. The contact of her sword on the vines is a relief itself. An overwhelming sense of her purpose and strength finally returning to her arms. She is proud and gleeful the task she has worked so hard for with Philip is nearly complete. Their people will be safe once more. She swings again thinking she should signal to Philip that all is clear, but one glance and Aurora stops her short. Her breath is once again taken from her. All this time Philip had spoke of Aurora, her goodness, her courage, her beauty, but nothing had prepared her to see her now. No words would do her justice.

Aurora was the very embodiment of enchantment. Mulan steps closer removing her helmut slowly, heart thudding again. Her eyes drawn to Aurora’s peaceful face face. Bright red lips the only true sign of life in her still body. She begins to reach out a hand to touch her pale cheek and freezes as an intense vision strikes her. _Lips pressed firm together as Aurora comes to life. Gasping for air Aurora clings desperately to her armor and then pulls her head in for another slow and grateful kiss realizing she is truly awake. As Mulan pulls her head back pressing her forehead to Aurora’s she hears a very soft whisper, “My prince.”_

* * *

Mulan snaps wide awake with a gasp. She’s laying on cold hard ground. Her heart is pounding fiercely and her body is tense with arousal. She glances to her right where the embers of the fire Snow had built where still glowing. It had all been a dream. No. Not just a dream. A terrible nightmare.

On the other side of the fire Aurora and Emma are sleeping soundly. Snow’s not in sight, must been on her rounds. Mulan stands inhaling deeply and quietly gathers a cloth from her bag. She needs to cool off and there is a pond close by. She folds her cape into a triangle shape as a signal, if Snow returns soon, that there has been no foul play. She lays her armor close by the cape, but takes her sword along with her as she walks softly through the forest. The moon is almost full and easily lights her way through the breaks in the leaves.

When she approaches the pond the moon reflects bright and blue around her. She squats down and splashes a handful of water over her face. It’s cool but not cold she sheds her boots, next her clothes and then piles them with her sword and drying cloth as close to the water as she can. The water is a relief on her still too hot skin and she goes out further in order to dip her head under. The water is clear as a mountain stream and she can see the moon dancing not he surface from under the water. As she raises back above the water she runs her hands through her loose wet hair. It’s been a long time since she’s had a chance to really soak like this but she can’t fully enjoy it with the dream still heavy on her mind.

Her lips still tingle with the ghost of Aurora’s soft mouth on hers and her body is still strung tight with fear and arousal. She turns to face towards the hill she’d come down to see if anyone was in sight. It’s quite and she knows she is alone. Sinking down so her shoulders are below the water she runs a hand softly over her neck allowing the image of Aurora to return again. Her other hand brushes over her breast and lightly down her stomach and then further down pressing two fingers between her legs. She inhales sharply at the sensation and then lets out a needy breath trying to remain as silent as possible. A snap nearby causes her to freeze and her eyes to fly open. After a few terrifying moments though she realizes there’s nothing, no further sounds and so she continues. She presses fast and firm circles around her clit, now urgent for release as quick as possible. She inhales and exhales in stuttered breaths trying to remain silent as she gets closer but as her body tenses and stutters along with her breath she sinks her head below the water to let out a desperate cry below the surface as she comes.

As she surfaces all the conflicted feelings smash overwhelmingly into her. The water is dripping down her face but so are tears so sudden she has to inhale deeply a few time to calm herself. In her dream she had betrayed Philip, the kingdom. She would not do so again and she wipes her face and presses her lips firmly together mentally resolving to uphold her end of the oath she took. It was a dream, nothing more. She would help Aurora and fight to her very last breath, as she’d once vowed, to find a way to bring the kingdom back to it’s former glory.

When she returns to camp she finds Aurora awake. “Mulan? Snow?” she hears Aurora’s soft whisper.

“Yes, it’s just me.” Mulan answers.

“Oh… good,” Aurora smiles softly. “Why are you up?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” she avoids Aurora’s question. “Another bad dream?”

“Yeah,” she pauses, “and you?”

“Something like that,” Mulan admits, but thankfully Aurora doesn’t pry.


End file.
